


A Matter of Duty

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles needs help and Raven knows she is the only person who can provide it ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=8867376#t8867376) kink meme prompt.

Raven stood outside the door, taking deep breaths, trying to steady herself.

She could hear Charles, even through the closed door. He was whimpering; a miserable, wretched sound that Raven had never heard her controlled, confident brother make before.

She could help him. She had to help him. She couldn’t just leave him to suffer. She _couldn’t_ …

But he was her brother. Her _brother_. And what he would need from her …

Charles had been looking for others like them, as he often did. He had found someone, finally … and they obviously had not wanted to be found. And the mutation that they had gave them the ability to drive people mad with _want_.

Charles had managed to communicate this to Raven before he'd been completely overtaken by it. He was curled on his bed now, miserable and wretched and in pain with desire and need. He hadn't meant for Raven to hear everything but his control had been almost non-existent and she'd heard the other thing that he'd been told; that suffering through this want might kill him.

Charles intended to suffer through it anyway, of course. Because he was Charles and he was scared that he might hurt anybody he had sex with in this state. His control was gone and his telepathy could be weapon when uncontrolled. So he'd suffer through it and he was strong so it wouldn't kill him … except that it might. Or it might drive him crazy. Or something in-between.

And Raven knew she could stop that. She could stop that easily.

Except he was her _brother_.

She'd never thought about him like this before. Never. She just hadn't. All right, yes, she knew that he was handsome, understood why the girls they met all wanted him but she'd never considered it for herself. How could she go in there and start just … touching him, like it was nothing? How could she possibly be what he needed her to be?

If it was her, she had no doubt that he'd do it. If she was in pain on that bed, crying out desperately for release, he'd screw up his courage and go to her, even if it meant … something else. She had to do that for him. She had to be strong enough. Had to be good enough.

Charles gave a thin wail and that helped. Taking one last deep breath, she opened the door.

“Charles?”

He didn't answer her, just moaned and pressed his hands to his head. He was sweating, his shirt half-open, knees brought up to his chest. Raven wondered if she should take a different form, if that would help but she rejected the idea. It wouldn't matter to Charles one way or the other right now and she didn’t think she’d be able to focus on it anyway.

“It hurts,” he whispered, his voice tortured and trembling. “It _hurts_ , please, please, I can't, I need, please … ”

“I know,” she whispered back, her mouth dry. “It's all right, Charles. I'm going to help you now.”

She sat next to him on the bed, put her hand awkwardly on his shoulder. Charles wriggled closer to her with a little gasp. Raven tried not to swallow again. Oh God. Oh God, she had to do this. Just a quick hand job, that ought to be enough. That ought to be fine …

Slowly, she ran her hand down his side and was rewarded by a groan. It wasn't like the sounds of pain she'd heard before. It was a very different type of noise. A pleased type of noise.

“Nice … ”

Charles uncurled a little. Raven couldn't bring herself to look at his face. Her hand had stopped on his hip. He was still wearing his trousers but she could see the bulge where his erection was.

_Just move your hand. Just do it. Just unbutton him and put your hand there. A couple of pulls, that's all. You can do this!_

Charles whimpered and it decided her. With a quick flick of her wrist, she was undoing his trousers and Charles _moaned_ , a deep, rather lovely sound that made her stomach roll in a way that she didn't want to think about too much. His hips jerked towards her when she stroked a little. Swallowing, Raven pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees. She didn't exactly want to look but her eyes travelled up and she stared at Charles's erection – the first that she'd ever seen. It wasn't quite what she'd expected really – and yet at the same time, it wasn't horrible to look at. When she reached out and touched it, it was hard and velvety and Charles gave another of those strangely pleasant moans and thrust his hips upwards.

“Feels good ... please …?”

Raven began to stroke, slowly at first. Charles writhed under her hand, pushing himself against her, reaching out a clawing hand to catch at her arm. He was so _desperate_ , he wanted, he wanted so much …

“More. More, more, please, please, oh … ”

He reached for her and Raven moved a little closer towards his grasping hands. Charles clutched at her, pushing himself nearer, clearly wanting more contact than just her hand. How could she refuse him? How could she not give him something that would obviously help so much?

Charles dragged on her arm and she lost her balance, falling onto the bed with him. Charles clutched at her and before she could do anything, say anything, his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her.

She’d never thought about kissing Charles before but she _had_ been kissed before, with better technique than this. Charles’s kisses were frantic, sloppy, desperate. He clung to her, rocking their bodies together, still making gasping, pleading moaning sounds.

It was … _hot_.

She felt ashamed. So ashamed. She shouldn’t be enjoying any part of this. Charles was her brother, this was something she was doing out of duty, not because she wanted it or was going to enjoy it. She shouldn’t be liking the way he was moaning into her mouth, shouldn’t be finding the desperate. clumsy kisses erotic, shouldn’t be trembling when he pressed a sweaty hand against one of her breasts, groping eagerly at her. She shouldn’t be feeling any of this …

“God, you feel so good, so good,” Charles babbled. He was pulling at her skirt, her knickers, his fingers hot against her. “I want, I need, please … ”

She hadn’t meant for this. She’d meant it to be her hand, just her hand, just something easy, something that wasn’t such a big boundary, not really. Only now Charles was on top of her and she was kissing him back, when had she started kissing him back? When had she lifted her hips to make it easier for him? When had her hands started to stroke his shoulders, his back, his chest?

“Charles … ”

He thrust inside her clumsily, carelessly. The sharp pain of it made her lose control, turned her blue but she wasn’t sure that Charles even noticed. He was moving inside her, fast and rough and there was an odd sort of pleasure in it. It didn’t hurt now she was in her other form, it just felt hot and good and right and he was still touching her, hands on her breasts, her shoulders, her stomach. She could feel him in her mind, broadcasting the pleasure he was feeling, the need, the desire for more. It was confusing, exhilarating. She didn’t want it to stop.

Charles came but didn’t stop. He didn’t even seem to get less hard. He made a sobbing sound in his throat and continued to thrust, pressing his face into the side of her neck.

“God, I need this, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, please don’t make me stop, I need, so good, this is so good, please … ”

“You don’t have to stop,” she whispered. “It’s okay, you don’t have to, I don’t want you to … ”

His mouth covered hers again, his hands gripped and clutched, nails scraping at her scaly skin. She couldn’t stop her own moans now. Everything felt so sensitive, so _electric_. It was easy to forget what was happening, easy to forget that this was Charles and her brother and that he was fuelled by a frantic desire that was not really his. She felt so good and he was gasping and crying out, clawing and clutching and so, so desperate …

Her orgasm was almost a surprise, a sudden burst of heat. As she cried out, she felt Charles come for a second time and now he _did_ pull out of her but didn’t stop his nuzzling and kissing. He was shaking, sweating.

“That … that was … I feel … let me touch you, please, I need … ”

He ran his hands all over her, holding her against him. His mouth was wet, his hands sweaty. He didn’t want her to move away and that was all right because Raven didn’t want to move away. She lay peacefully under his hands, loving the feeling of being touched, of being _worshipped_. Charles nuzzled and sucked and kissed, still making tiny noises of his own, fascinated noises.

“Lovely. Lovely, darling. Oh God, yes, so lovely … ”

Raven tried not to moan at the wonderful words, the beautiful touches. She shouldn’t moan. She shouldn’t be enjoying this, she shouldn’t. But she couldn’t move away from Charles. She didn’t know if he needed her any longer, she didn’t know how long this would last …

Charles kissed her again deeply, fingers trembling on her skin.

“I’m so … so … ”

He shook his head slightly, looking bewildered. Raven pulled him down, pressed his head gently against her shoulder.

“Try and sleep, Charles. Try and sleep. I think you’re okay now. I think you’re okay.”

“Okay … ” Charles murmured agreeably. He cuddled against her, one hand coming up to curl casually over her breast. Raven closed her eyes, trying not to tremble. She could feel Charles’s breath slowly deepening, his body relaxing. When she looked at him, she could see that his colour was normal again. His breath was ragged but beginning to grow steady, even. When she used her discarded top to dry his sweaty skin, it stayed dried. He was all right. He was safe now. He was okay.

It was she who wasn’t okay, now. She who was beginning to feel sick. She’d had sex with Charles. She’d had sex with Charles and it had felt good. If it hadn’t felt good, it wouldn’t have been so bad. It would have been okay because it would have been duty and duty was all right, that was forgivable but to have _enjoyed_ it, to have _liked_ it, to have liked the touches and the words and the feel of having someone really wanting her …

Charles was her brother. Her brother who hadn’t been in his right mind. Would he have done this if he’d been in his right mind? Would he ever have said all those lovely things if he’d known who it was he was with?

 _What_ he was with?

She flickered to her human form and Charles gave a small sigh, shifting against her now soft skin. Perhaps he was just moving because she’d disturbed him. 

Perhaps it was because he was more comfortable now her skin was normal …

Charles woke up three hours later. He cringed away from her almost at once, covering his face with his hands. Raven grabbed her top, yanked it on, trying not to make it obvious that she was shaking.

“I … do you need anything?” she said because it was all she could think of to say.

“No,” Charles whispered. “No, I’m fine, I … Raven, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry … ”

“It’s not your fault, stupid,” she said fiercely. “It’s _not_ and you don’t have to apologise.”

He laughed a little at her tone and Raven was glad because at least if he could laugh, it sounded almost like they might be able to fix things, like they could still be themselves, like they might be able to pretend this never happened …

She felt a tiny, distant prickle in her stomach. Almost like regret, sadness. She pushed it away quickly. Charles had always kept out of her mind before but she knew his control would be off right now. She didn't want him reading anything from her.

“Thank you,” Charles said, still not quite looking at her. “I … you might have saved my life and I know it must have been … unpleasant.”

Except it hadn’t been. Not really. 

And Raven knew that she could never, ever tell Charles that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do Your Duty (Not Your Brother Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961251) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten)




End file.
